Stories: The Amulet of the Dark Seas
Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Electra was reading her books, when she learns about an ancient and powerful artifact known as the Amulet of the Dark Seas. She rushes to tell this to Opposite Blast, who decided to seek the amulet for himself. Captain Red Shell, as an expert of the seas, decides to lead his allies through the seas to stop Opposite Blast before he takes the amulet. But this won't be an easy quest. Our heroes will have to overcome numerous obstacles in their search for the Amulet of the Dark Seas. Cast * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Starry Starfish * Blowy the Blowfish * The Gemstones **Red Ruby **Gary Garnet **Toby Topaz **Emma Emerald **Sean Sapphire **Amelia Amethyst **Diana Diamond * Akasha/Burning Shadow * Opposite Blast * Electra * Payton Piranha * Captain Blowhole * Re-Peat Boss Note: If you want to join the story, consult Redfork2000. Story One cloudy morning, at Dr. Zack's hideout, Electra was reading some books while having her breakfast. She liked to read specially about technology and science, but as she finished another book about that subject, she saw and old, dusty book on the shelf. * Electra: What's this book about? It looks pretty old. Curious to find out what the book is about, Electra grabs it at looks at it. The book's cover is blank. '' * Electra: Hm... no title? Let's check it out anyway. ''Electra starts reading it. It's a book about ancient treasures and artifacts. * Electra: Boring. I'd bet most of these artifacts aren't even real. They're probably just legends. However, when Electra is about to put the book back, a piece of paper falls out of the book. * Electra: This book must be so old it's falling apart. As Electra grabbed the page that had fallen, she sees that it talks about somthing called "The Amulet of the Dark Seas". * Electra: What is this? The page reads: "Created by ancient shadow ninjas, the Amulet of the Dark Seas is not only an artifact in the history of many underwater species, but also contains great shadow power. The person who wears this amulet will receive the most powerful shadow abilities known to any species on Earth." * '' Electra: Shadow ninjas? It's one of those elemental ninja things! But if it's true, and this amulet really does have those powers, then we need it. With it's power, we could finally defeat the Locked Room Gang once and for all! I've got to tell this to Opposite Blast. ''Electra runs to tell Opposite Blast about her research. Opposite Blast, who was drinking a soda and eating a hamburger, wasn't pleased by the interruption. * Electra: Opposite Blast! * Opposite Blast: What do you want? Can't you see I'm having breakfast here? * Electra: You have hamburgers for breakfast? * Opposite Blast: Got a problem with that? * Electra: No, no. It's okay. I wanted to show you something. It's about an ancient artifact called "The Amulet of the Dark Seas". Electra shows opposite Blast the book, and explains what she found out about the amulet. * Opposite Blast: So, this amulet carries the most powerful shadow powers known to any species on the planet? * Electra: Yes. * Opposite Blast: This sounds good. If I get that amulet, I could finally defeat the Locked Room Gang once and for all! * Electra: So, should we organize a trip to get the amulet? * Opposite Blast: We? There's no we here, Electra. I'm going for that amulet. Payton will take me, he's good at these sea travels. * Electra: What do I do then? * Opposite Blast: Wash my dishes. * Electra: What!? * Opposite Blast: You heard me, wash the dishes! Opposite Blast leaves, while Electra looks at the dishes from Opposite Blast's breakfast. * Electra: I'm a super-smart super villain who can hack computer systems and destroy enemies with electric bolts. I shouldn't be washing the dishes! Electra starts washing the dishes anyway. * Electra: He could have at least thanked me for telling him in the first place. *''imitating Opposite Blast's voice* "Thank you Electra! You're so smart, what would I do without you?" ''Meanwhile, Captain Red Shell and his sea creature friends are with the gemstones. * Diana Diamond: Oh, it's Captain Red Shell and his crew. Hello! * Toby Topaz: Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? * Sean Sapphire: What are you guys doing here anyway? * Gary Guppy: We decided to come for a visit! * Starry: Yeah, it's been quite a while since last time. * Toby Topaz: How have you guys been? * Sean Sapphire: Any "CRAZY" adventures in the oceanic regions? * Gary Guppy: Oh, yeah! We've had some CRAZY adventures fighting off King Squidmir's army! It was epic! You should've seen it! * Captain Red Shell: We managed to make them flee from the battlefield. However, while they're talking, they see Opposite Blast and Payton Pirahna get on a pirate ship. * Opposite Blast: Ok, let's get moving Payton. We've got to hurry if we're going to find the Amulet of the Dark Seas. * Payton: Yes sir! Full speed ahead, my pirahnas! The pirate ship starts moving away from the coast. * Sean Sapphire: Hold up, I recognise that perilous piranha and the boy riding it. * Gary Garnet: According to my scientific calculations, they are Payton Piranha and Opposite Blast. * Red Ruby: Those fools?! * Diana Diamond: Whatever they're up to, it can't be good. * Starry: I think I heard them say, Amulet of the Dark Seas. * Captain Red Shell: The Amulet of the Dark Seas? That can't be good. * Blowy: What is that thing? * Captain Red Shell: It's a powerful artifact created by ancient shadow ninjas. If Opposite Blast gets his hands on it, we'll all be in danger. * Amelia Amethyst: It can't be that bad, can it? * Sean Sapphire: Well, it's bad as long as the enemy is involved. * Captain Red Shell: Believe me, it's bad. That amulet contains the greatest shadow powers known to anyone on the planet. We can't let Opposite Blast get that amulet. * Starry: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go sailing! We've got to get there before Opposite Blast does. * Red Ruby: We're practically gonna have to blast our way there if we could catch up! * Gary Garnet: I hate to say it, but Red has a point. We might have to be even faster than them. * Sean Sapphire: Where's your ship, captain? * Captain Red Shell: Follow me to the coast. My ship is there, guarded by some crab soldiers. * Starry: Let's go! The sea creatures and gemstones hurry to the coast, where Captain Red Shell's ship is. * Gary Guppy: Ready for adventure! * Starry: Let's go stop Opposite Blast from getting that dark amulet! * Gary Garnet: I'll add in a booster so that this ship will be able to sail faster than theirs. * Diana Diamond: Let's get going! * Sean Sapphire: To...wait, where are we going? * Captain Red Shell: We must go to the pyramids of the ancient shadowfish. The amulet is in one of those pyramids. Captain Red Shell shows an ancient map, and draws an X where the pyramids are. * Captain Red Shell: Are we ready to go? * Sean Sapphire: Yes, we are! * Diana Diamond: Get ready, guys. It's gonna be a long ride! Suddenly, a girl with red hair, a red crystal tiara, a fiery cape, red hot armor and a pair of oddly-familiar-shadow-black gauntlets. She looks rather familiar. * Toby Topaz: Hey, is that...? * Starry: Who is that? * Captain Red Shell: Akasha? * Red Ruby: What is she doing here? *prepares to throw dynamite at Akasha* * Akasha: Woah! I come in peace, I'm not here to fight anyone! * Captain Red Shell: Calm down, Red. * Starry: Wait, she isn't going to fight? * Captain Red Shell: So, what brings you to my ship, Akasha? * Akasha: I saw Opposite Blast and the piranhas going after the Amulet of the Dark Seas. I've heard about it before, and knew that they would abuse its power once they get their hands on it. So I decided to help you stop them from starting a worldwide catastrophe. * Red Ruby: And how will we know if you're not lying? * Akasha: I'm trying to help you avert a disaster here. Think about it. * Toby Topaz: Well, she does sound rather sincere... * Captain Red Shell: Considering the shadow powers the amulet contains, I think having a shadow ninja with us will be useful. * Starry: What if it's a trap!? * Gary Garnet: I agree, she's not exactly the trustworthy type. * Captain Red Shell: Welcome aboard, Akasha. * Akasha: Pleasure is mine. * Red Ruby: You're trusting her?! What are you thinking? * Captain Red Shell: I know what I'm doing. * Gary Guppy: I'll have my bombs ready, just in case. * Captain Red Shell: We should concentrate on our journey. The way to the shadowfish pyramids is fraught with danger. * Red Ruby: Oooh, I love danger! * Emma Emerald: I don't. * Sean Sapphire: Let's get sailing! Those landlubbers don't stand a chance against us! * Captain Red Shell: That's the spirit, Sean. * Sean Sapphire: Well, at least someone here doesn't mispronounce my name. The team continues sailing across the seven seas. However, after an hour or so of sailing, the sky starts looking cloudier than before. * Starry: The sky doesn't look very good. * Blowy: Do you think it will rain? * Toby Topaz: Let's hope not... * Akasha: Rain? Oh this is gonna go well... * Diana Diamond: What's with the sudden change of weather? * Captain Red Shell: We're reaching a highly stormy region. This part of the sea in known for it's frequent storms. * Toby Topaz: How are we gonna cross it now? * Akasha: I got an idea. Akasha uses a shadow art to fly out of the ship and push it across the raging waters. * Red Ruby: Is Akasha trying to manipulate us into thinking that she's an ally? If yes, it won't work! * Captain Red Shell: All help is appreciated. * Starry: Well, I've got to say, those powers are pretty cool. * Akasha: Hence the reason why I decided to learn them once from the Shadow Sensei. * Toby Topaz: *covering his eyes* ''Are we out of the storms yet? * Starry: Cleared! We left the storm zone! * Captain Red Shell: Good job. At this pace, we'll be at the shadowfish pyramids in a few hours. * Akasha: Well, full speed ahead! * Diana Diamond: I just hope we can take them down quickly. * Akasha: Forward, guys! ''*continues pushing the ship forward* * Captain Red Shell: Excellent. The ship continues progressing quickly. However, soon Blowy sees electricity in the water. * Blowy: Oh no, this looks bad... * Gary Garnet: Electricity? That's ridiculous. * Toby Topaz: It's not...I see it too! * Captain Red Shell: Electricity is a signal of danger. There's only one enemy I know that navigates the sea and has electric powers. Out emerges...Re-Peat Boss in an electric dolphin robot? * Red Ruby: YOU AGAIN?! * Re-Peat Boss: Oh hello again, you fools. It is I, the one and only, Re-Peat Boss! And why do you think I have an electric dolphin robot? * Toby Topaz: Because you're a land-blubber? * Re-Peat Boss: NO! Captain Blowhole and the electric dolphin army shows up from the waters as well. * Captain Red Shell: Captain Blowhole! * Gary Guppy: That does it! I'm going to give both of you a CRAZY time! * Captain Blowhole: To be honest, I wasn't interested in an alliance until Re-Peat Boss here told me that I would get a chance to crush you all once and for all. So here I am. * Re-Peat Boss: We're going to...wait a minute...what is that girl doing there? Isn't she on our side? *points to Akasha* * Akasha: Sorry, but I'm never in a villain alliance with you two to begin with. This time, I'm helping the Locked Room foo...er...gang! * Captain Red Shell: Let's just say we have a special alliance. * Starry: Yeah, that! * Captain Red Shell: Now leave, or we'll be forced to take action against both of you. *''takes out his sword*'' * Captain Blowhole: So that girl's a traitor. Huh, figures. * Re-Peat Boss: *to Captain Red Shell* ''Really, captain, you think that dumb toy is effective against my almighty robot? * Captain Blowhole: ATTACK! ''The electric dolphins fire streams of electric water at the gang. * Diana Diamond: We're taking hits! * Sean Sapphire: Shall we retaliate, captain? * Captain Red Shell: Indeed. Make them shark bait! Starry fires cannon balls at Re-Peat Boss's robot with the ship's cannon. * Gary Guppy: *''throws bombs at the electric dolphins* Bombs! Don't run off! Let's have a CRAZY time with my explosives! * Captain Blowhole: Gladly! Decimate that dead weight! ''A few electric dolphins swim swiftly towards Gary Guppy, attacking him furiously. Meanwhile, Re-Peat Boss uses his robot to attack Akasha. * Akasha: I'll deal with Re-Peat Boss. You guys go after the dolphins! * Re-Peat Boss: Traitor! I should've destroyed you the first time we've met! You're not going to get away from me this time! * Akasha: Oh, I'm not going anywhere. In fact, you're going down! Akasha grows gigantic and attacks Re-Peat Boss's robot with her super strength. '' * Toby Topaz: Keep going! You're doing great! * Diana Diamond: No time for cheering, Toby. We still have the dolphins to take care of. * Captain Blowhole: You're gonna be buried underground just like my buried treasures, you landlubbers! ''*continues attacking the gang* * Captain Red Shell: Not if have something to do about it! Captain Red Shell jumps towards Captain Blowhole, and slashes him repeatedly with his sword. * Starry: Blow them down! Dead fish tell no tales! *''fires more cannon balls at the electric dolphins*'' * Captain Blowhole: We'll be telling whale-sized tales about our heroic triumphs against you dead fishes! The electric dolphins fire even more streams of electric water at the gang. Meanwhile, back at the ship, Re-Peat Boss is gaining an upper hand against a gigantic Akasha. * Re-Peat Boss: Traitor! Two-timer! Fool with the mask of a villain! I should have killed you in the very beginning! * Akasha: Get...off...me!!! * Re-Peat Boss: And now...prepare to die! *activates an electric cannon from his robot's blowhole* Toby Topaz spots Re-Peat Boss who is about to kill Akasha. * Toby Topaz: Captain Red Shell! She needs help! Captain Red Shell jumps in the way, and deflects the shot with his sword. Then he slashes the machine re-peatedly, until it starts malfunctioning. * Captain Red Shell: You're won't get away with killing anyone in my crew! One more slash from the sword, and Re-Peat Boss's machine is about to blow up. * Re-Peat Boss: Oh, so your little toy is lethal after all. Well, how about I finish you with something even more lethal? Akasha takes advantage of the robot's condition, before using her super strength to lift Re-Peat Boss's electric dolphin robot. * Re-Peat Boss: Hey, what do you think you're doing? Since when did you... * Akasha: This is why they call me the Burning Shadow! Akasha sets the robot on fire, before tossing it at Captain Blowhole and the electric dolphins. A huge explosion ensues. * Gary Guppy: Whoa! That was the CRAZIEST explosion I've seen in a good long while! * Captain Red Shell: Well done. That should stop them for now. * Akasha: Ah, thanks, captain. Akasha returns to normal size, landing on the ship safely. * Re-Peat Boss: You're gonna pay for messing with us! * Captain Blowhole: You'll be sorry, you dead fishes! The two villains retreat from the gang. * Gary Guppy: Look at them run away like little sardines! * Captain Red Shell: Well, now that we got those two out of the way, it's time to continue our journey to the shadowfish pyramids. * Starry: Full speed ahead! The ship continues maving on. Soon, everyone starts feeling the temperature decrease. * Blowy: *''shivering* It's getting p-p-pretty cold now. * Captain Red Shell: It makes sense. We're taking a shortcut through the antarctic seas. * Blowy: Couldn't we go s-s-somewhere warmer? * Captain Red Shell: Sorry pal, but if we want to get to the amulet before Opposite Blast does, this is the only way. The other route takes twice as long. * Starry: We'll just have to hold on. * Akasha: Here. ''Akasha levitates some firewood and cast flames on it, forming a bonfire to warm the gang up. * Red Ruby: I was gonna say that we try lighting those wood up with my dynamite, but yeah, this is better...I guess. * Captain Red Shell: Good idea Akasha. * Blowy: Yes, that feels warm and nice. * Toby Topaz: So warm... * Akasha: Thanks, captain. I'm glad to help. * Red Ruby: Are we there yet? * Captain Red Shell: We're getting closer. Now keep your eyes peeled. Enemies could be lurking around. * Sean Sapphire: I don't see anything in front...yet. Suddenly, everyone notices some creatures swimming near the ship. * Blowy: It's the enemies! * Captain Red Shell: Calm down Blowy. * Toby Topaz: Please don't tell me it's the electric dolphins once again! * Diana Diamond: But we defeated them not too long ago. * Red Ruby: What are those creatures already? * Captain Red Shell: They're coming. The creatures come out of the water, and walk towards the sea creatures. They're penguins! * Random Penguin: Hey look guys! A free sushi bar! * Random Penguin #2: Let's eat! * Blowy: Oh my! * Toby Topaz: Penguins? * Gary Garnet: They must be rockhopper penguins. * Toby Topaz: Did they say something about a sushi bar? Phew, I'm not gonna get eaten since I'm not a fish. Wait a minute, Captain Red Shell's a sea creature! And so are his friends! * Amelia Amethyst: They can't eat gems, right? * Captain Red Shell: No they can't. Their diet is mostly fish and other sea creatures. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay, good to know. * Starry: We've got a problem! The penguins slide on their tummies towards the sea creatures, trying to eat them. The sea creatures run away from the penguins, except for Captain Red Shell, who grabs his sword. * Blowy: Watch out Captain! * Captain Red Shell: Hide somewhere safe. * Blowy: Yes, captain! *''hides with Gary Guppy and Starry*'' * Random Penguin: You're a brave guy, aren't you? * Captain Red Shell: We didn't come along all this way to become someone's lunch. Now abandon the ship, oryou'll regret it! *''points his sword at the penguin*'' * Random Penguin #2: *''laughs unstoppably* You really think you can fight us? You're our lunch. Nothing personal, it's just something called the food chain, you know. * Captain Red Shell: Don't say me I didn't warn you. ''Captain Red Shell slashes at the penguins with his sword. The penguins take lots of damage, and start walking away from Captain Red Shell. * Captain Red Shell: Are you going to swim away now? * Random Penguin #2: This crab isn't like the others... what do we do? * Random Penguin #3: We've gotta call Peter. He'll give this crab a lesson. Call him! The penguins jump into the cold water, and swim away. * Blowy: Is it over? * Captain Red Shell: They might call one more penguin. Stay alert. * Sean Sapphire: Does anyone know a penguin named Peter? * Starry: I don't. * Gary Guppy: I've never fought penguins before. * Captain Red Shell: I've encountered penguins before, but I've never heard of a penguin named Peter. Suddenly, a penguin emerges from the ice cold water, and freezes half of the ship with his breath. * Blowy: What's that!? * Captain Red Shell: Are you, Peter the Penguin? * Peter the Penguin: Nice job, Sherlock! Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna take a feast for my friends. The menu today will be frozen seafood! * Toby Topaz: Now that's cold. * Red Ruby: Not to mention, crazy! * Akasha: Well, I'm not letting you all get frozen into food! Akasha flies out of the ship and uses her fire powers to thaw the ice on the ship. * Peter the Penguin: I guess I'll have to make you cool down! Peter the Penguin opens his mouth, and attacks Akasha with his freezing breath. Akasha fights back with her flames. * Akasha: Do you really think ice are effective against me? After all, they don't call me the Burning Shadow for nothing! * Diana Diamond: Way to go, Akasha! * Starry: Yeah, show him who's boss. * Peter the Penguin: Ice isn't the only trick I've got! Peter the Penguin swims under the cold water, and emerges behind Akasha. Before she can react, Peter uses his ice breath to create some sharp icicles,and shoots them at Akasha. However, Captain Red Shell sees what happens, and quickly jumps in the way, and blocks the icicles with his sword. * Starry: Phew, that was close. * Akasha: I agree, thanks captain! * Captain Red Shell: Just leave, you oversized penguin. You're not going to have us for lunch. * Peter the Penguin: Oh, you think so? Peter the Penguin grabs Captain Red Shell, and holds on tight so he doesn't escape. * '' Peter the Penguin: What do you know? I got one! Time for lunch! * Blowy: Captain Red Shell! * Akasha: Get away from him! ''Akasha flies towards Peter and rams into him, knocking him out of the ship. Peter drops Captain Red Shell, and falls back into the water. * Gary Guppy: That was amazing! * Peter the Penguin: *''emerges from the water, dizzy and injured* You haven't seen the last of me! I will eat that crab one day! *''swims back to the iceberg he came from.* * Starry: That was amazing! * Captain Red Shell: Akasha, you have saved me. You have my most sincere gratitude. Thank you. * Akasha: What can I say? I had to repay you for saving me earlier. * Gary Garnet: I still don't trust her. * Diana Diamond: We don't too, but we have more important matters to attend to. Opposite Blast is about to seize that amulet any time now! * Starry: That's right! We have to get going! * Captain Red Shell: Let's move on! The ship continues moving on forward, and passes by an iceberg where all the penguins are resting, most of them beaten up and dizzy. Soon, the ship exits the antarctic seas. * Blowy: I'm glad we don't have to worry about those penguins anymore. * Captain Red Shell: We're almost at the pyramids. * Red Ruby: About time! * Sean Sapphire: I wonder if those pointy-teeth pirates have arrived there sooner than us. * Blowy: *''sees another ship ahead* I think we'll get the answer pretty soon. * Starry: Those rascals got here first!? * Captain Red Shell: We must go ahead and stop them before they enter the pyramid. * Diana Diamond: The captain speaks the truth. Let's go! * Sean Sapphire: In the name of the Locked Room gang! * Red Ruby: Will you shut up, Seen? * Sean Sapphire: It's SEAN! * Red Ruby: Nobody cares! ''Captain Red Shell's ship approaches the other ship, that is right next to the largest pyramid of the area. A piranha looks at the ship approaching, and doesn't like it. * Payton Piranha: What are you guys doing here!? * Captain Red Shell: We're here to stop you! * Starry: Wait, where's Opposite Blast? * Payton: He's already inside the pyramid! And I'm not going to let you get inside! * Red Ruby: No one's stopping us from going in! * Diana Diamond: He's right! * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah! * Red Ruby: So you want the easy way or the explosive way? *takes out dynamite sticks* * Payton: Dynamite? I eat dynamite for breakfast! * Captain Red Shell: I guess it'll be the hard way then. Allies, attack the piranhas! * Payton: Piranhas, attack the gang! The piranhas jump into the water, and swim towards Captain Red Shell's ship. While the gang attacks the piranhas, Akasha attempts to throw them aside with levitation powers. * Toby Topaz: They look scary...even though we've met them before. * Sean Sapphire: Silly Toby, if they're scary, let's be scarier! Sean Sapphire claps his hands together. Suddenly, a storm cloud hovers over the piranhas and lightning bolts are fired at them. The piranhas get electrocuted by the lightning bolts. * Payton: No, my army! You've turned them into fried fish sticks! * Starry: Hey, no need to exaggerate. Sure, they got fried good, but they're still alive! Just, knocked out. * Payton: I hate you guys! But luckily for me, Opposite Blast is already in the pyramid. He might be getting his hands on that amulet right now! * Captain Red Shell: We have to get in that pyramid and stop him. * Starry: Got it. The pyramids are underwater. * Captain Red Shell: Akasha, you might need this. *''gives her a scuba dive suit with an oxygen supply* This should allow you to enter the pyramid with us. * Akasha: Thanks. ''*takes her scuba dive suit* '' * Blowy: *''to the gemstones* ''Do you guys need suits too? * Red Ruby: Nah, we're good. * Diana Diamond: Actually, we gemstones don't have noses. We don't need to breathe. * Akasha: Well, unfortunately since we're gonna be underwater, I can't use fire attacks. I can still use my shadow arts though. * Captain Red Shell: Understood. * Sean Sapphire: Let's go after him, shall we? * Captain Red Shell: Let's go. ''The gang swims into the pyramid, and swims through a dark hallway. * Starry: I can't see anything! * Blowy: I'm af-f-fraid of the dark! * Gary Guppy: I can't see my own bomb in front of my face! * Starry: We need light to continue! * Diana Diamond: Easy, Amelia? * Amelia Amethyst:'' Allow me to shed some light into this pyramid! ''*shines some light enough for the gang to clearly see their surroundings* * Starry: Thanks! Now we can continue! As the gang continues progressing through the pyramid, they hear a strange noise. * Blowy: D-d-did you guys hear that too? * Starry: Yes, I heard it too. * Captain Red Shell: What was that noise? Blowy looks back, an notices a giant boulder rolling towards them. * Blowy: Aah! B-b-b... b-b-b... b-b-b... * Starry: What's wrong with you? * Gary Guppy: Yeah, just spit it out! * Blowy: B-b-b-... Boulder! Blowy points at the boulder that's rolling towards them. * Starry: Aah! It's going to crush us! * Gary Garnet: Boulder? * Sean Sapphire: We can't stop it! * Akasha: I know what to do! Akasha flies towards the boulder, attempting to stop it from rolling. However, the boulder doesn't stop at all. * Captain Red Shell: Watch out! *''moves Akasha away from the boulder* That was close. * Blowy: Swim for your lives! ''Everyone swims away from the boulder, until they see a door. * Starry: Everyone, to the door! The gang enters by the door, and the Boulder continues rolling down the hall. * Captain Red Shell: These ancient pyramids are full of traps. We must be careful. * Blowy: What do we do now? * Captain Red Shell: We continue. Opposite Blast can't be far now. * Akasha: Thanks for saving me again, captain. * Captain Red Shell: No problem. It's my duty to keep everyone in the crew safe. A good captain always protects his crew. * Amelia Amethyst: I have a feeling this pyramid is going to be even more dangerous than we thought. * Blowy: Should we go back? * Starry: No way! We've got to continue! * Captain Red Shell: That's the spirit, Starry. As the gang swims across another hallway, Blowy looks everywhere, in fear that another trap will be activated. * Red Ruby: If there are any more rolling stones, just ask me. I can deal with that. * Gary Garnet: What kind of a pyramid only uses rolling stones as traps? * Toby Topaz: A py-roll-mid? * Gary Garnet: I'm not telling a joke, Toby. * Diana Diamond: Guys, can we focus? Our main priority is stopping Opposite Blast right now, got it? * Gary Garnet: Got it. * Toby Topaz: Yup! * Gary Guppy: I can't wait to see his expression when we stop him and his plans. It'll be CRAZY! When Gary Guppy yells "crazy", another trap is activated. Several arrows are fired at the gang from several directions. * Red Ruby: Great! You activated the trap, Gary! And I'm not talking about Gary Garnet! * Blowy: We're under attack! * Starry: *''dodges an arrow* Take cover! * Captain Red Shell: I'll handle this. ''Captain Red Shell quickly moves around the gang, using his sword to deflect the arrows thrown at them. * Starry: Wow, that's actually pretty amazing. * Captain Red Shell: It's not easy though. More arrows are fired at the gang, to the point where it's hard for Captain Red Shell to block all of them. * Starry: How many arrows are they going to fire at us!? * Blowy: I hope it ends soon. Captain Red Shell looks like he won't last much longer. * Captain Red Shell: There's got to be a way to deactivate the trap. Check around for any button, switch or lever. * Amelia Amethyst: Hold up! I got this! *raises a forcefield* * Captain Red Shell: Thanks, Amelia.'' '' * Toby Topaz: I don't see one anywhere! * Red Ruby: Maybe we can try blowing up wherever the arrows are coming from? * Gary Guppy: I like that idea! * Emma Emerald: I don't. * Toby Topaz: Me neither. * Amelia Amethyst: Don't worry, guys! Just take cover under my forcefield! Gary Guppy starts throwing bombs at the places where the arrows are coming from. * Gary Guppy: Get a load of these CRAZY bombs! * Red Ruby: Yeah, things are getting explosive! We're back into business, baby! *throws dynamite sticks at the arrow shooters* Soon, Gary Guppy and Red Ruby have blown up the arrow shooters. However, there's another problem now. The explosions have caused the walls to start crumbling apart. The roof starts falling apart. * Blowy: Aah! * Starry: We've got to move, quick! Before we get smashed under these crumbling constructions! * Captain Red Shell: Head forward, we're almost at the central chamber! While the gang moves forward, Akasha levitates the falling debris aside so that it doesn't hurt the gang members. * Akasha: Let's move! * Diana Diamond: We must be almost there! The gang barely manages to enter the central chamber safely. * Starry: That was even closer. * Blowy: Are we still alive? * Gary Guppy: Yes, we are! And we're here at the central chamber! * Opposite Blast: Just in time. Opposite Blast moves a lever, and a cage falls, trapping the gemstones and Captain Red Shell's teammates. * Blowy: We're trapped! * Gary Guppy: Get us out of here! * Opposite Blast: Not before I grab the Amulet of the Dark Seas, and use it's power to destroy my enemies! * Captain Red Shell: Bad luck, Opposite Blast. Akasha and I aren't in the cage, so we can still stop you! * Opposite Blast: Oh, come on, all I have to do is take this amulet, and I'll exterminate both of you without a sweat! * Captain Red Shell: Try to take it. I dare you. Captain Red Shell looks at Opposite Blast directly in the eyes. Opposite Blast rushes to grab the amulet, but Captain Red Shell quickly steps in his way and slashes Opposite Blast with his sword. * Opposite Blast: So you want a fight? Well then, I fight is what you'll get! Opposite Blast punches Captain Red Shell into a wall. Construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000